Talk with you
by Aray Pangestu
Summary: Manami ingin berbicara dengan Karma, berharap setidaknya Karma akan mendengarkannya atas semua yang terjadi pada pertengkaran itu terinspirasi dari manga chap 143, spoiler bagi yang belum membaca atau hanya menonton anime nya !. wanna read ?


Ansatsu Kyoushitsu punya Matsui Yuusei

Warn : typo(s)?, pendek, ooc mungkin, spoiler bagi yang hanya menonton anime!.

Happy Reading !

 **Talk with you**

Kayano dan Manami hanya melihat dua teman dekat itu beradu mulut dan otot. Mereka berdua sekarang terlihat sangat mengerikan didukung penampilan mereka yang acak-acakan. Assasin berbakat melawan peringkat no 1 di kelas.

"Kayano-san, Okuda-san coba lakukan sesuatu" ucap Fuwa Yuzuki setengah berbisik kepada dua orang yang tadi dia sebutkan namanya.

Tentu saja Kayano dan Manami ingin berbuat sesuatu tapi mereka sekali lagi hanya diam sambil memandang satu sama lain. Walaupun mereka dekat dengan Nagisa dan Karma kali ini mereka hanya bisa diam tidak berbuat apa-apa sampai Sugino, Isogai dan Maehara melerai mereka.

Emosi kemarahan masih sangat jelas di wajah Karma dan rambutnya juga mendukung wajahnya itu-sangar. Sedangkan Nagisa hanya menatap Karma intens dengan tatapan berbisanya. Mungkin keduanya juga telah berlebihan tapi mereka hanyalah anak-anak SMP yang belum dewasa.

Setelah semua acara pembentukan 2 kelompok itu selesai, semua orang mulai beranjak pergi. Begitu pula dengan dua orang yang berbuat keributan tadi. Merekapun enggan bertatap-tatapan.

Kayano dan Manami mengangguk satu sama lain. Setelah itu mereka berpisah, Kayano mengikuti Nagisa dan Manami mengikuti Karma.

* * *

Manami terus membuntuti Karma, dia belum berani untuk berbicara dengan Karma. Ada sedikit ketakutan dibenaknya. Nagisa saja yang teman dekat Karma sampai seperti itu, apalagi dia yang notabenenya bukan siapa-siapa Karma.

"Kau mau apa Okuda-san, pergilah" Karma berbicara tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Nafasnya terdengar lelah.

Tentu saja itu membuat Manami kaget dan membatu sesaat ditempatnya. Tapi tekadnya sudah bulat.

'grep' Manami menarik belakang baju Karma untuk segera menghentikan langkahnya, berharap untuk si surai merah mendengarkan apa yang ingin dia bicarakan.

"Pergilah!" kini Karma berteriak, dia masih enggan untuk menampakan wajahnya hanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan pemilik manik ungu berkacamata itu.

Manami tersentak namun dia tetap memegang baju Karma dan tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, dia menggenggam makin erat.

" Jujur Karma-kun, saat ini aku takut sekali untuk berbicara denganmu, tapi…" Ada jeda disana, Karma tersentak kaget mendengar pernyataan Manami.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Karma-kun!. Nagisa itu teman dekatmu bukan ?, Nagisa yang mengajakmu satu kelompok wisata sekolah saat yang lain tidak mau mengajakmu, Nagisa yang paling sering kau ajak mengobrol . Ta-tapi kenapa kau malah mengajaknya berkelahi. Nagisa itu lebih dari teman dekat mu !" dengan semua penuturan dari gadis berkepang itu selesai Karma lalu berbalik, dia terkejut melihat muka Manami yang merah dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Bagaimana dia bisa membuat gadis yang dia sukai seperti ini, dada Karma juga merasakan sakit. Karma merasa buruk sekali.

"Karma-kun bodoh!" teriakan Manami menyadarkan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau sampai seperti ini Okuda-san?" kini Karma menundukkan wajahnya, mengepalkan genggaman tangannya.

"Tentu saja karena aku khawatir padamu dan juga Nagisa-kun" manik ungu Manami mengeluarkan cairan bening, "lihat, rambutmu sampai berantakan seperti ini" lanjut Manami sambil meletakkan tangannya untuk merapihkan rambut Karma.

Karma kaget setengah mati, dia hanya membeku ditempatnya.

"Maafkan aku telah membuatmu khawatir Okuda-san tapi aku juga punya pemikiranku sendiri. Aku akan berbicara pada Nagisa setelah semuanya selesa" lalu Karma mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menaruhnya di pipi Manami.

"Pakailah dan jangan menangis lagi" Karma mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Setidaknya perkataan dan perbuatan Karma telah membuat Manami lumayan bernafas lega.

Walaupun Manami sampai seperti itu tapi setidaknya dia tahu bahwa Karma akan berbicara nanti dengan Nagisa. Dia mengerti kalau Karma keras kepala atau kekanak-kanakan karena Karma memang seperti itu adanya.

Kini mereka berdua berjalan pulang, Manami masih menggenggam sapu tangan pemberian Karma. Wanginya sangat menenangkan pikir Manami.

"Okuda-san, tadi kau bilang takut kepadaku tapi kenapa kau masih mau berbicara denganku ?" Karma melirik gadis disampingnya.

"Karena aku tahu kalau Karma-kun itu sebenarnya orang yang baik kan" Sejeenak perkataan Manami membuat muka Karma memanas.

"Tapi tadi mukamu benar-benar menyeramkan seperti iblis" Manami menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Heeh, maukah kau melihatnya lagi Okuda-san" Karma memasang muka yang sama saat dia kesal dengan Nagisa tadi. Dan Manami sekarang benar-benar sangat ketakutan lalu menundukan wajahnya.

"Hahahah bercanda Okuda-san" Karma tertawa puas sambil mengacak-acak rambut gadis berkacamata itu.

"Karma-kun jangan menakutiku" Manami hanya bisa protes.

Yah sebenarnya bukan Karma namanya kalu tidak menjahili orang lain walaupun itu orang yang disukainya. Dan dibenak Karma, percakapan ini adalah yang sangat berkesan baginya.

Dan akhirnya Manami pulang dengan diantar Karma sampai depan rumahnya lalu memberi tahu Kayano bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

Hallo readers, terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca. Yap, ini terinspirasi dari manga chap 143, pas ngeliat Kayano sama Okuda cuma diem2 aja, kepikiran deh ide ini. Heheh malah curhat #plak. Karma nya bener2 jahat trus nyeremin lagi mukanya :"). Btw saya tidak tahu apa yang harus saya lakukan dengan percakapan Kayano dan Nagisa, tapi pastinya mereka baik-baik saja. :'v mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan. ^^

Mind to review ? ^^


End file.
